How to Train Your Dragon: New Friends, New Foes
by Dragon Rider and Friends
Summary: It's been five years since Hiccup trained Toothless, ultimately changing the life on Berk forever But when him and the gang go out on a flight and find a strange land full of new sights, will they meet Friends, or Foes? Filled with laughs and (Set before my new Story "Saving The Night"
1. Chapter 1 )

PRELUDE

It's been five years since Berk, the isle of Vikings and Dragons, came to peace. All because of one boy; a rather skinny and unpopular boy to say the least, but he was different.

Because of this boy, named Hiccup Horrendous Haddock The Third, (I know, weird name.) the war between the dragons and Vikings was put to rest when he unknowingly trained one of the most dangerous beasts of them all; A Night Fury.

Night furies, with tough black hide to conceal them in the night, plasma like fire that explodes on contact, and an ear piercing scream that can deafen a nearby listener, were called the children of lightning and death itself.

But, as it turned out, Hiccup's new dragon Toothless, could be as kind and playful as a kitten or dog. (When he wanted to be of course.)

In the end they defeated a GIGANTIC evil dragon, (now running by the name of the Red Death) Hiccup got the girl, and they both brought peace to Burk.

NOW, enough with that story. I'm here to tell you THIS story. So sit back, grab your dragon, and listen as I tell the tale of when Burk's serenity and peace, were YET again threated.

CHAPTER 1

"What are you doing?"

Stoic raised an eyebrow and glanced up from his mug of Yack Nog (Recently Improved) to see Hiccup rush through the front door wearing an odd suit of leather armor. A strange leather fin was attached to his back, and thin skins stretched from his wrists to his ankle and metal prosthetic foot, "And what is that?"

Hiccup turned, his shaggy mahogany hair sticking up in all directions, "What's what?"

In the five years that had passed, the fishbone of a boy was actually, NOT a fishbone anymore. At the age of 20, his lean limbs had strengthened quite a bit and his frame had broadened into a young man's. He frowned and blinked at his father with bright emerald eyes, "You mean my suit?"

Stoic nodded frankly and his son continued, "Well I'm trying to invent something that can fight against the upward wind draft and create a similar action of flight as..." he stopped when he noted his father's blank and clueless stare. With a sigh, he lifted his arms and pointed to the skins attached to his wrists, "If I get these to work, I can fly on my own."

Stoic finally understood and nodded, "Oh."

Hiccup rolled his eyes with the same crooked smile he wore so many years ago, "Yeah."

He turned and rummaged through a drawer, "I need a..." he stopped short when he pulled a strange tool from the stand, "Here it is!" with a bright grin and a wave, he left his father in the warm comfort of their cabin and strode out the door. He stumbled slightly when stepping down the steps, but his strides were confident.

After a few moments of walking through the village under the slowly brightening, early morning sky, he came into sight of five dragons perched on a ridge above the ocean. Three of the four riders greeted him with a slight nod and wave.

One of the riders, Astrid Hofferson, sighed and put one fist onto her hip, "What's that?" she gestures to the tool in Hiccup's hand.  
The boy smiled and held it up for them to see, "You'll see."

At the sound of his voice, one of the dragons wiggled in excitement and jumped into the air wildly! A deep black Toothless, bounded around in a circle before sitting on his haunches with his lips curled up in his trademark dragon smile.  
Hiccup scratched his dragon under the chin as he passed by, smiling, "Hello Toothless."

The other dragons crooned slightly; Astrid's Deadly Nadder Stormfly, Fishlegs' Gronkle Meatlug, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut's two headed Hideous Zippleback Belch and Barf, and Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare HookFang.

Astrid smiled and patted her dragon, pulling the fur vest she wore tighter around her, "So are we going to do something or not? Cause if we're not I wont just sit out here in the cold and miss precious sleep." her sharp blue eyes sparkled with confidence and the competitive urge to excel. Hiccup grinned; he liked that in her.

Suddenly, Snotlout snorted, "So useless, IS there a plan?" he winked encouragingly to Astrid, who rolled her eyes in frustration. Hiccup nodded, "Yah, we're going flying."

Later that day, Hiccup sat atop Toothless' back closely, his green eyes peeking out of a leather helmet covering his face from the wind. Toothless purred, gliding effortlessly through the white clouds.

Ruffnut called from behind, "Where are we going?" Tuffnut laughed and roughly slugged his sister. "who knows when YOUR side of the dragon is leading." they began to squabble, making Fishlegs state from his Dragon's back, "Um, guys. I don't thinks that's such a good idea at this height." The husky Viking boy had shrunk slightly in the five years that had passed, but his arms were like logs and his legs still as short as ever.

Snotlout sneered, "Let them fall; it'll be quiet for once." Astrid sent a scowl back to him and he went silent, leaving him to silently boast to himself over the few whiskers that had started to grow on his face.

Hiccup sighed and glanced around quickly before unhooking his prosthetic foot from Toothless' saddle, "Hold still bud." His dragon reacted by stiffening, turning his head down in preparation.

Astrid frowned, "I thought you said Toothless couldn't fly by himself?"

Hiccup nodded, "He cant Fly, but whoever said anything about gliding?"

Abruptly the boy slid off one side of the saddle and began to fall down to the earth! Astrid gasped, leaning foreword to guide her Dragon after him, "Go Stormfly!"

But, she looked up as Toothless folded his wings and joined his rider in the perilous fall, his tongue flapping in the wind.

A frown grew on her lips and she turned back to Hiccup, "What are you doing?" she failed to noticed the others in the group following closely behind them. Hiccup shouted over the wind, reaching his arms to two ring on his pant legs, "Just wait!"

With a small pop, he opened his arms and two strips of leather stretched out from his wrists to his ankles. The air from below caught up in the leather, making Hiccup rise up into the air, gliding like a flying squirrel! Astrid laughed, righting her dragon to fly out next to him, "Your amazing Hiccup!"

The boy's cheeks turned red underneath his mask and he stuttered, concentrating on keeping level, "Thanks Astrid."

Toothless and the others followed behind, Toothless keeping in close range to his rider. For a moment they all just soared over the clouds, getting closer and closer to the ground.

But then, Fishlegs frowned, "Um guys...is that Berk?"

Hiccup looked up to see a snow covered mountain approaching. It's craggy peak stood up over the clouds far higher than any range on Berk, "No, no it's not."

**CLIFFHANGAR! Leave a review with your opinion, and tune in soon for an update. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I've never heard of any land this far over the ocean."

Hiccup dismounted Toothless carefully as the dragons landed on a soft sandy shore outside a huge coniferous forest. He frowned, shaking his head, "I don't understand."

Tuffnut laughed and jumped off his side of Barf and Belch, "We don't need to understand anything! It's uninhabited from what I can tell, so...It's mine!" Ruffnut tackled him and shouted over the noise of their bickering, "I'm calling it Ruffland!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes and removed the helmet from his head, running a hand slightly through his hair, "We should check it out."

Snotlout chortled and shoved past him, "Alright, step aside Useless. This is the job for a REAL man!" he stepped towards the forest confidently.

Suddenly, a deep roar erupted from inland and something screeched loudly! Snotlout came to a full stop, fear on his face, "On second thought, maybe you should lead." he forced a smile, "You can get eaten by some beast first."

Astrid dismounted Stormfly and nodded, "We should leave the dragons here." she lifted her axe from her saddle, "If there's anyone on the island, we don't want to alarm them with the dragons." Snotlout scowled, "Does anyone listen to me!"

She huffed and threatened him with a wave of her axe, then glanced to Hiccup. He nodded, "Good idea."

From behind, a nervous voice sounded, "I'll stay here with Ruff and Tuff." Fishlegs still sat stiffly on Meatlug's back, who had fallen asleep, "To keep an eye on them of course."

Astrid and Hiccup both nodded and Snotlout moved behind them, "Ladies first."

As they stepped into the trees, Toothless whimpered and stood up on his haunches, worry in his eyes. He glanced to Fishlegs, who had finally dismounted and began studying the shells and rocks scattered over the beach. Then to the twins, who were still locked in a tight wrestling match in the sand.

They didn't seem to pay any mind to him, so the dragon snorted and slinked after his master into the trees.

Hiccup blinked, glancing over the ferns and pine trees surrounding them. This island was actually similar to Berk; he didn't see why the tribe had never known about it.

He turned to Snotlout walking ahead, who was cautiously keeping an eye on every shadow and movement .

Astrid chuckled, "So Snotlout, find anything yet?" the young man turned and frowned, "Um...I have a feeling that if we ever found anything, we'd be dead."

Hiccup smiled slightly, "Really Snotlout? What out here could be any different than what we've dealt with already? We have dragons for Vikings' sake!" Snotlout froze and he crossed his arms, "What now?"

Astrid came to a stop and he frowned, "Astrid?" she pointed ahead and murmured, "Hiccup, what is that?..."

Hiccup turned quickly, his green eyes widened at a large shadow moving through the trees. Huge wings, long whip like tail, bright green eyes; he stuttered, "Dragon."

The dragon approached rather quickly, a snarl edging up it's throat. When it came through the trees, Snotlout went pale and sidestepped to Astrid's side, "Hold me."

The dragon was about the size of a Monstrous Nightmare, but with four legs and two 40 foot wings. It's neck was long and it's head refined and wild. Two long horns sat on the back of it's head, and a long tail whipped out behind it. It's smooth scales were the color of a golden sunset.

With a deep growl, the dragon raised it's head and stared down at the three Vikings, it's eyes squinted curiously. Hiccup swallowed a lump in his throat, then frowned.

Strapped to the dragons muscled back was a small leather saddle. He blinked, then raised his hands in the air and shouted, "Stop!"

Astrid, Snotlout, and the dragon froze. The dragon snorted and blinked at Hiccup, calming slightly. He bit his lip, whispering to Astrid, "It's trained; look."

The young woman blinked, then nodded and stepped back so Hiccup could do his thing. The boy stepped foreword, his hands still raised, "Hold on Bud." he spoke softly, "I know you don't trust us, but we're not going to hurt you."

Snotlout rolled his eyes and huffed, "It cant understand you Hiccup. It's probably just a stupid beast."

The dragon snarled at the comment and shot its gaze to Snotlout! It's lips bared in a deep snarl and he stepped foreword with talons extended.

Astrid gasped and raised her axe, shouting with a war cry, "Get Back!..."

But suddenly, a sharp voice sounded through the air and a figure dressed in a black cloak jumped out of the trees! With a flash of a sword, he raised his blade up to Astrid's throat and shouted, "Don't touch my dragon!"

Hiccup gasped and reached to his armor sleeve where a small knife sat, he drew it quickly and aimed the tip at the stranger, "Don't touch her!"

Snotlout automatically grabbed a stick off the ground and pointed it to the figure, "Yah! What he said!" he raised an eyebrow, "But if your willing to go against Hiccup, I may side with you."

Astrid muttered against the blade of the sword and scowled, "Snotlout!"

The dragon behind them hissed and sat back on it's haunches much like Toothless often did, it's big green eyes directed to what now seemed like his master.

Hiccup took a deep breath and sighed, "We didn't want to hurt him. We're dragon trainers; like you."

the figure tensed and a rather feminine voice wavered from the cloak hood, "How can I trust you?"

Abruptly a crash sounded from the trees and Toothless bounded out into the open! He gave a high pitched roar to the strange dragon and fanned his wings, preparing to attack if the moment called.

Hiccup smiled and nodded to his friend, "I thought you would follow us Toothless."

The figure went quiet and Snotlout huffed, "Come on, we haven't got all day." he then lowered his tree branch; the first smart thing he had done all morning.

Hiccup lowered his knife and Astrid dropped her axe. The figure calmed, then slowly removed his sword.

Astrid reached up to rub her throat, "Who are you anyway?"

The figure sighed, reaching up to remove his cloak hood, "I'm Luvena Hamrick, daughter of Randall Hamrick."

From beneath the cloak appeared a young woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes. Hiccup and Snotlout both gasped, turning to each other. Hamrick was Hiccup's mother's last name before she had been married to Stoic; unlike her, her brother Randall was still alive! Hiccup blinked at the girl; he had a second cousin!

**And CUT! That's it for now. ;) Leave a review and you might tempt me to continue on. **


End file.
